Face Your Fears
by divergentvictor
Summary: A collection of different stories about the Divergent characters facing their fears! Expect OOC-ness. A little AU. T for some swear words and intimacy in future chaps. My first fanfic. Read and Review! First Chap re-written.
1. Heights

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Veronica Roth. Only the idea was mine! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Heights (Tobias)**

"Come on Tobias, you can do this."

"I can't do it Tris."

"Yes you can! You'll never know until you try."

"No! It's my ultimate fear and it's something I can't get over of."

"Tobias, you're Dauntless. You're a really brave guy. You're the guy with only four fears! The only way to overcome a fear's to face it. You told me that. So can you please come with me? Please?"

"…."

"…"

"Please Tobias? Pretty please?"

"…"

"I'll buy you cake if you do it."

"Oh fine! Just to stop you from pleading! And make sure you really get me the cake after."

"Yes! Let's go!"

_Tris planted a kiss on Tobias's lips and pulls Tobias along with her._

"Wait! I was kidding! Tris! I never really meant –Oh shit, let's just get over it!

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad was it? Hey, you look a little pale. Are you okay? Are you thinking about something? Tobias? TOBIAS!"

_Tris slaps Tobias on the arm._

"Ow! Sorry, I was just thinking that the Ferris wheel was the BEST. TIME. OF. MY. LIFE! Can we ride again?

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please review! :)**


	2. Small Spaces

**lizzzeeelleee : Now let me welcome…Tobias Eaton to do the disclaimer! (applause)**

**Tobias : No! You made me look like a little kid who's afraid of an amusement park ride in your previous chapter!**

**lizzzeeelleee : I'll buy you cake if you do it!**

**Tris : Hey that's my line!**

**lizzzeeelleee : Actually it's mine since I just made you say it…**

**Tobias : Burn!**

**Tris : Hey you're supposed to be defending me!**

**lizzzeeelleee : Tris, get out. Tobias, the disclaimer!**

**Tobias : Fine! lizzzeelleee only owns the idea. Everything else goes to Veronica Roth! Now where's my cake?**

**lizzzeelleee: Now thank you! Come on, I'll buy you some cake! Read and review!**

* * *

**Small Spaces (Tobias's Claustrophobia)**

"You're taking me to the club? I never knew you were the drinking type Tris."

"Well, I wanted to try something new and I figured this is it."

"I don't want to go. You know I hate crowded places. I'm claustrophobic remember."

"Of course I remember that! It's just that I wanted to try it out because no one we know goes there and I just wanted to spend some alone time with you."

"Alone time in a crowded bar Tris! Can't we spend some time in another place?"

"Tobias! Come on, it'll be fun! Or are you afraid of getting drunk? That's quite unlikely with a guy like you."

"Hey, I'm not of getting drunk! Fine let's go!"

_(In the club)_

Lights were flashing. Skin was showing. Bodies were shaking and dancing everywhere. Tobias stared at the glass at his hand and finished its contents in one gulp. He tried to stay away from the crowd as possible. He scanned the club for Tris and found her dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Tobias just stared and thought that she looked cute when she danced, in her skinny jeans, leather jacket and petite figure. He placed his glass on the counter and approached Tris and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Tobias, I thought you didn't stand crowded places." Tris murmured as she placed her arms around his neck.

"That's the point, I can't."

He pulled her away the dancing crowd and towards the corner of the club. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion as she tugged strands of his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tobias was surprised at the response but continued back to their intense session as he hands crept up under her shirt and ran his hands along her back. Tris as well placed her hands under Tobias's tee and felt the warmth of his chest. They continued kissing until they realized that they were in a bar, not in their rooms.

"Come on Tobias, let's continue this at home. Let's go." Tris said as she gasped for air.

"I'd love to, but can we dance first?"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Tobias Eaton would dance in his room, let alone in a crowded bar. You must be really drunk."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Come on." Tobias replied as he pointed at the direction of the dance floor.

That night it was just Tobias and Tris. They danced all night in the club unaware of the crowd surrounding them. Looks like Tobias can turn off his claustrophobia if he wants to.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! I appreciate reviews! **


	3. Shooting the Woman

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Everything else goes to Veronica Roth! Read and Review!****  
****Warning: Angst is involved.**

* * *

**Shooting the Woman (Tobias) **  
In a dark cold room Tobias was breathing hard. His chest heaved up and down as he stared at the loaded gun on the table in front of him. He hesitantly picked it up and placed his finger on top of the trigger. He can't do it. He just can't do it. "It's just a woman Tobias, shoot her already!" His mind told him. It was easy, pull the trigger and he would be free. Pull the trigger and he would be out of this locked room which was a big hell. Pull the trigger and he would see his family, friends and most importantly, Tris. Pull the trigger and he earns his freedom. Mission accomplished. But somehow this was more complicated. This isn't his fear landscape. This is reality, and he would have caused a death of an innocent person if he pulled the trigger. Beads of sweat trailed down his face as he stared at the gun in his hand and at the woman tied up in front of him. There was something about the woman; some sense of familiarity in her but Tobias just couldn't place what it is. He couldn't see her face that much due to the darkness, but he knows the woman is wearing a terrified and desperate expression on her face. He is not exactly sure if that was the woman's feeling, but it was what he would have felt if he was held at gunpoint.  
" Mhmmmph!"  
Tobias felt even guiltier about what he was going to do. He aimed his gun directly at the woman's heart.  
" Mhmmmph!"  
Hearing her cries and pleas brought him a sort of recognition. Tobias sort of heard that voice before, or maybe he was just imagining. He thought of Tris and the idea of not seeing her again just because he wouldn't pull a damn trigger is sickening. For some reason Tris always brought out the strength in him, the bravery in him. He visualized her face and imagined what she would feel if they reunited again. Tobias finally made a decision.  
He pulled the trigger.  
There was a high pitched scream and he felt the woman fall to floor, lifeless. The lights went on and the door unlocked and stood there was Jeanine Matthews with a smug smile on her face.  
" Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Eaton, feel free to leave." She said as she walked away with her heels clicking in the hall.  
He would have run out as soon as possible, but something in his heart told him to check on the woman. To what, check if she was alive? There was no way in hell she would have survived a bullet in the heart. He took slow steps and lifted the woman who  
was facing on the floor when she fell. He looked at her face and held back a scream as he stared at the glassy eyes and pale face of Tris Prior and the paper at her hand. His trembling hand picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.  
"I'm sorry Tobias, but I wouldn't want you to be stuck here just for me. I love you."  
Tobias couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to feel right now. Anger? Sorrow? Regret? Guilt? Or all of those? He ripped the paper into shreds and cried over the limp form of the woman he loved as everything went back into darkness.

* * *

Tobias woke up startled and sweating. It was just a dream. He didn't shoot Tris. Nothing had happened. But everything seemed so real in the dream. He stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water. After being refreshed, he went back to his room to go to sleep. As he lied down he heard a shrill scream across the compound. Whose scream was that? No other girl was in the compound right now except for...  
"Tris..."  
Tobias stood up immediately, grabbed a gun and ran out of his room following the source of the scream. There was another scream and Tobias fastened up his pace. Later on he saw Jeanine with a knife pointed at Tris's throat. He tackled Jeanine and got the knife out of her. Jeanine ran away but Tobias shot her. She fell to the ground, motionless. Then he approached Tris and hugged her tightly.  
"Tris are you okay? Did she hurt you?" He asked as he stroked her hair.  
"No, she didn't hurt me but I'm not okay because I can't breathe." Tris said.  
He released her from the hug and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away after a minute or so.  
"Tris, I have to tell you something."  
" Is something wrong Tobias?"

"Uh, I had this dream that I needed to shoot a woman in order to be free. So I did, and I was released from being a hostage but then I saw the woman I shot was..."

"Was?"

"It was you."

Tris gripped him by the shoulders and looked at him reassuringly.

"Tobias, that's not going to happen, okay? Never."

And the night lasted with the two of them exchanging words of comfort to each other. Looks like Tobias still has a hard time getting over that fear.


	4. Marcus Eaton

**Divergentvictor : Tris! Kindly do the disclaimer for this chapter!**

**Tris: No way! You made me die in the previous chapter!**

**Divergentvictor : It was just a dream! And it's fiction! Come on Tris.**

**Tris: Ugh, fine! Divergentvictor only owns the idea. Everything else goes to Veronica Roth. There, happy?**

**Divergentvictor: Thanks Tris! Read and review!**

* * *

**Marcus Eaton (Tobias)**

_**Ten years ago**__  
__"Tobias, come here."__  
__"I'm coming Father."__  
__Tobias approached his father Marcus hesitantly. Marcus was holding a belt. He was going to do it again.__ He was going to hit him with that filthy thing again. __  
__"Turn around Tobias."__  
__Tobias turned.__  
__"This is for your own good Tobias. This is for your own good."__  
__There it was. He was beating him up again. He always wanted to step up against him and tell him that what he was doing is wrong and definitely not for his own good. He just could not have the courage to say it. After it was over, he ran upstairs to his room, locked the door, and wept__  
__himself to sleep._

* * *

That is the reason why he joined Dauntless. He joined in order to be free from his father's abusiveness. He also did it in order to be stronger. He did it so that he will not be the fearful one but the one to be feared upon. It looks like he made the right choice. He was a current instructor at the Dauntless headquarters, training the new initiates every year. He was the legendary Tobias Eaton, the man with only four fears. Somehow he still was not satisfied with that, and that is because of the fact that his last fear was his father. He would always remember this when he sees the sight of his father. He would always remember and he would never forget. He would always remember him as his fear, not as his father. He would always remember the beatings, whips, the sound of his belt hitting his skin, and how he would say that it was for his own good. How the hell could it be for Tobias's own good"? The scars on his back were there because of his father. He did this to him. And he had a trauma because of it.

Now he was eighteen years old and there stood his father with a belt in his hand once again. He was not a little kid anymore. He was a grown man. He would not let it happen this time. He would never let him take control over him ever again. This was the day that we would stand up against him. So when his father told him to turn around, he said "No." and got the belt out of his grasp. He hit it across the table and said to his father: "You will not do this to me father. You will not do this and you will never do this again." Then he walked out of the Eaton residence, satisfied with himself.

Now he could stand up straight and proudly say that "I am not afraid of Marcus Eaton."


End file.
